A little Too Rough Around The Edges
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: Chapter 6 Up-A Kiba and Toboe fic. A sunset leads to some romantic feelings and the question of what is really paradise emerges but the answer isn't always the same for everyone. Yaoi
1. A little too rough around the edges

Disclaimer: Wolf's rain is not mine!  
  
BIG NOTE: YAY! ff.net took my request to make a category for Wolf's Rain...that's write a YAOI writer sent an email in fufu ^^ (dances around) so um don't leave me feedback about how wolf are not gay and stuff...because oh wait! Wolfs can't turn into humans either and flames will be laughed at then burned =_= THANKY~ luv ya~ oh hey it's a YAOI fic...if you didn't catch that...  
  
A Little Too Rough Around the Edges  
  
Toboe rolled his head back to stare at the sinking clouds that clustered together against the setting sun. Pale orange light rained down on the young boy's crown of coffee colored hair. His big hazel eyes blinking occasionally at the gorgeous view, his mind wondered to thoughts of what would be in store for all the wolves in the future. He slowly ran a hand through his hair, the bracelets on his wrist clinking faintly against one another when a strong sturdy hand fell on Toboe's shoulder. Surprised the boy cocked his head back farther to lock eyes with washed out grey ones.  
  
"Kiba..." He smiled and moved a little to let the handsome man sit down next to him who took the opportunity quickly. Stretching his legs far Kiba leaned his head back also to watch the sunset not speaking a word. The younger wolf smiled a little longer at him and when he was returned with nothing turned his head away from him.  
  
"What is your opinion of this paradise we are looking for Toboe?" The sheepish boy smiled a little and twirled his fingers in the grass childishly.  
  
"Oh...I'm sure it's out there..." Toboe turned his head to smile at Kiba but the man was already looking directly at him. Stunned a little Toboe threw his head back towards the almost faded sun and he could feel heat on his cheeks, he just hoped Kiba hadn't seen it. He heard a soft laugh echo from Kiba's soft lips which surprised him a little and for some reason made him feel somewhat uneasy.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way Toboe..." The younger male let go of an uneasy laugh and slowly let his body become relaxed as a silence passed between them. Though his eyes kept darting over to their leader, his mop of wild untamed hair glowing in a gold crescent of light, his milky grey eyes looked softened and approachable, all together Kiba's hard edges seemed to have vanished.  
  
"You like your human form too don't you?" Kiba titled his head a little; a grin had now emerged on his face while Toboe sputtered out an answer.  
  
"I guess so....I...I don't mind it..."  
  
"I hate it..." Kiba snarled and let his legs roll up to his chest where he rested his arms now. "I want to get to that paradise Toboe..."  
  
"I know." Toboe let an arm go around Kiba's shoulders and gave him a squeeze when the strong willed man turned towards him, their noses only inches apart.  
  
"You like human affection don't you? Wolves are just...too rough around the edges aren't we?....." Kiba's face gently inched closer to Toboe's who could once again feel a heat racing across his cheeks and for sure now Kiba had seen it. The older wolf suddenly bumped his nose against Toboe's as a wolf might do lovingly with his muzzle, Toboe wanted to giggle a little for Kiba's movements in his human form seemed a bit clumsy when it came to this as he took more of a wolf's affection to action then what a human may do.  
  
When he saw Toboe's little smile escape onto his mouth the white wolf moved closer and suddenly their lips touched, a sweet little embrace Toboe felt flushed and closed his eyes swiftly savoring the feeling with the warm dying rays of the sun casting itself on them. Feeling long arms grip the boy tightly and awkwardly Toboe wanted to melt away, for this was a paradise all its own, and it was hard to picture anything better then this.  
  
"KIBA!" the distinct voice of Hige could be heard shooting through the air like a bullet. Abruptly tarring the two boys away from each other both turned back to the now dusk and faded sky. Kiba suddenly rose and looked down at the small Toboe who watched him with wondering eyes.  
  
"I better go find Hige before he wanders over here and bugs you." Kiba suddenly began at a swift pace back towards the group when Toboe jumped up and yelled after him.  
  
"Or maybe you've already found a paradise...." Kiba stopped and turned to look at Toboe when he smiled again.  
  
"Maybe...." He turned again and took off back to Hige and Tsume, leaving the younger male in nights shadow.  
  
"I think you have Kiba...I know I have...."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED?????  
  
Not sure if I will continue this fic, it may have just been a lil one shot =^^= anyways hope you enjoyed! And so happy ff.net made this category! Yay~! Please review! Luv The SCANTY fan 


	2. Paradise Dreams

* * *

Disclaimer: Wolf's Rain is not mine!  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: I recently just watched all 30 episodes of Wolf's Rain. (Feels proud) Did it all in one day WOO! Haha anyways (sighs) Great, great anime loved it. Anyways so once again this is a YAOI fic. haha I feel I got Wolf's rain um down pretty much now ; Since I've watched the whole thing so feel confident there should be no flames on how I messed this up and that. Haha and AH! All u reviewers yelling at me to continue okay. I really didn't think I would continue this story, so ill add another chapter and you guys can see how you like it, and I may just start making other fics for Wolf's Rain k.

* * *

Paradise Dreams

* * *

Snow drifted down from the muddy colored skies. Sweeping over the wolves heads as they continued on their path smelling the faint fragrance of flowers. Toboe trailed a little behind, his legs felt tired and he was so little compared to the others. He hated always bringing up the rear and he felt like it really weighed his pack down.  
  
"Little one!!" Hige suddenly cried out, with a cheeky smile knowing all too well that would piss the youngster off. "You're getting left behind!!"  
  
"Shut up Hige!" Toboe barked and suddenly bolted to race up to the front next to Kiba. The white wolf tilted his head a little to catch a glimpse of the small wolf running with all his might next to him and he smiled a little inside. In the snow storm, morning faded to night without a warning of light or change of color, only the limitations of their bodies could tell them when it was time for them to rest and they took shelter in a nearby cave incased with ice. Hige squirmed to the back complaining of hunger and this and that, Tsume found his way onto a small ledge away from the others and quickly fell into an alert sleep.  
  
Kiba flopped down and ran a hand through his hair, glancing out into the storm. He didn't want to rest he wanted to keep going, the smell of the moon flower was getting closer. Toboe watched Kiba with great big sappy eyes, his delicate hair blowing about his thin face. He was wondering what the white wolf was thinking and wondering if he remembered what he had said to him about paradise.  
  
Feeling the eyes of his fellow companion on him, Kiba turned with a smiling face towards Toboe.  
  
"Go to sleep, you'll need all the rest you can get." The small wolf scuffed at this, why did EVERYONE think he was weak?!  
  
"I don't think you are weak either Toboe," The little one flashed a shocked stare at Kiba who only laughed so softly that the wind from outside gobbled it up in an instant.  
  
"I uh....thanks Kiba." Just then a nosey Hige wondered over and eyed the blushing Toboe who gave him a stern glare in return.  
  
"...eh....nani!?" Toboe sheepishly growled and turned his face away from the smirking, big, furry wolf.  
  
"Oi! You know how great my sense of smell is!" Hige touched his nose and laughed, "I can even smell when there is funny business going on!" The heavy man let go of a loud laugh bringing Tsume out of his sleep who let one green eye poke out from over the ledge.  
  
"Don't make me come down there, Hige...."  
  
"EH! HA-HA! Gomen Tsume!! Sorry, sorry!" Hige pushed his hand into his thick messy hair and wandered into the back of the cave again.  
  
"And Toboe....go to sleep, we don't need you falling behind repeatedly tomorrow!" With that the grey wolf let his body relax and he fell back asleep.  
  
"Tsume?" Toboe whined but his older guardian didn't answer. With a sigh Toboe let his tired body rest against the cold earth. All his bones and ligaments felt tired and he did in fact want to sleep very much.

* * *

The cold wind brushed against his body often that evening, he felt uncomfortable and was wishing they had all just stayed in a city somewhere. Feeling so upset to the point where he kept shifting back and forth Toboe suddenly arose with a somewhat angry growl.  
  
Kiba was already coming towards him though and gently pushed the little male back onto the ground and then lowered himself down next to him. He folded himself over little Toboe and let his head rest near his. Nudging him softly with his muzzle,  
  
"Do you feel warmer now?" Toboe's face couldn't have gotten any redder now and he closed his big toffee eyes and smiled. He hoped this wasn't some dream but as Kiba lovingly pressed his body harder against his companion Toboe knew this was definitely reality.  
  
"So warm." He cooed and buried his face in Kiba's neck. "Tell me about rakuen[1] Kiba...."  
  
"Mmmm.....there are moon flowers everywhere....the whole world is covered in them. There is sunshine...bright warm sunlight that keeps you warm......."  
  
"And lots of food for Hige?"  
  
"Heh....yes....all the food Hige could ever want....there is clean water also and there is fresh air, you will be able to smell so many things you have never been able to smell before....and we create everything there....and best of all....you will be there."  
  
Toboe giggled and turned over melting away in Kiba's big blue eyes.  
  
"And....of course you too, Kiba."  
  
"Of course." The man smiled and touched the little wolf's cheek softly. 'Of course my little Toboe..."  
  
The two then fell into a warm sleep, Toboe though would wake up often to glance at the white wolf sleeping over him. This was the safest he had ever felt and he hoped it would never end and hoped they would get to paradise soon...the paradise that Kiba wanted so bad....even though they were both in it already and both knew it.

* * *

"Don't leave me....." Toboe whimpered out in his sleep later that night, awaking Kiba gently. The older man smiled and licked the side of Toboe's face.  
  
"I won't little one....."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED????  
  
[1] Rakuen = paradise in Japanese Don't know if I will continue once again == after watching the end of Wolf's Rain I have impulses to do stories reflecting some of the end but then many of you probably couldn't read them since they would be major spoilers...so um...don't know ;; anyways hope you liked! Review please! == Luv The SCANTY fan


	3. A Shattered Heaven

Disclaimer: Wolf's Rain is not mine.  
  
**Author Notes**!!!!:: PLEASE don't leave feedback asking how I saw all of Wolf's rain or telling me about how many episodes you saw. You can email to find these questions out; the review button is for comments on the fic itself. But I'll just clear this up now. I got it off of EBay, it's a bootleg probably but I couldn't wait, however I will be getting the real version when it comes out in the USA this June or July.

* * *

**A Shattered Heaven**

* * *

The fragrance of moon flowers was becoming extremely potent, Hige would complain of how the scent was masking all others, especially any aroma of food. Kiba seemed enthralled by this perfume; the others were noticing a new personality taking place in their leader as well. He would push all other thoughts out of his head, sometimes spending hours just starring into the vat of space, his ears alert and body strung. Toboe took this into concern and sometimes would sit there with Kiba whispering to him, trying to get him to be open with him like before.  
  
"What's with Toboe spending all that time with Kiba?"  
  
"He is a child..."  
  
"Yea, well why doesn't he talk with you or me that much! I could carry on a better conversation then Kiba I'm sure!" Tsume rolled his eyes,  
  
"Probably doesn't want to be picked on by you." Hige scuffed at this idea and pouted at Tsume but when the strict wolf failed to show him any emotion the plump man slowly walked away.  
  
"Kiba talk to me!" The skinny little pup barked but the white wolf didn't seem to notice his plea. His eyes were hungry and snatching up the landscape, looking for something that wasn't even there. Annoyed now Toboe shoved at Kiba's paws, startling the leader out of his trance he glanced down at his companion and without a word walked away towards a sniffing Hige. Toboe felt cold suddenly, a shiver of irritation rode up along his spin and tingled across his brain. Feeling the prick of rejection, Toboe wondered away to some near by cliffs and settled down on ground by himself.

* * *

Tsume watching this the whole time slowly got up and found his way over to the quiet individual, he laid down next to his friend and pushed his nose against the youngster. Toboe gasped quietly and moved his muzzle away from Tsume, closing his eyes tightly. He felt so weird, out of place, and angry, he wanted that to be Kiba next to him. Kiba warming his body and Kiba looking over him but it was only Tsume, lonely, quiet, stern Tsume who didn't speak at all.  
  
"I know you have feelings for Kiba, Toboe." It was too late but the little one already felt his body go tight and he hid his face from his older friend.  
  
"What-what are you talking about?" The grey beast sat up and peered down on the petrified Toboe. He lifted a paw and pressed it down hard on the young pup's left shoulder. "Ugh! Tsume you're hurting me!" Toboe cried out and went to sit up but found that Tsume was ten times the wolf he was and flopped back down into the dusty, gritty dirt.  
  
"Little one...." A crooked grin appeared on Tsume's face and he poked his mouth down by his little follower's ear whispering those two little words to him. "Heard everything you two talked about, Hige may have the best nose here...but I have the greatest ears." He laughed heartily and shoved at Toboe's shoulder making him flip over on his side.  
  
"Tsume...Tsume what's wrong with you!" Toboe felt his heart knocking against his chest with vigorous 'whaps' and tried to get up and run back to the other two but Tsume held two paws down on his chest, his nails breaking into Toboe's flesh making the pup stiffen and clench his eyes shut.  
  
"Why him, Toboe? I knew you first....why not me?" The trapped wolf felt his eyes widen in surprise. His friend had gone complete insane he thought but then Tsume bowed his head down close to his and pushed his nose against Toboe's.  
  
"Tsume-"  
  
"If Kiba....doesn't want you...I will have you." And with that the grey wolf was up and gone, in long strides he was already halfway back to where Kiba and Hige were now waiting. Not knowing what else to do, Toboe threw his head back and howled a slow and painful cry. A passerby would have a seen a young man sobbing hysterically, fat tears rolling down dirty cheeks, his hands strapped in-between his legs.  
  
"Toboe?" Hige sat up and went to go over to the place where he was but Tsume stood in front of him.  
  
"A child....remember he's just a little pup! He's just crying because he is tired from running." Tsume sneered and pushed back Hige who still watched that area with weary eyes. Kiba on the other hand began sniffing the air happily and stood up,  
  
"We need to head out! Now!" The white wolf streaked past the two and over the cliff ledges to his partner.  
  
"Toboe we have to go." The weak wolf bolted to a standing position, his hurt angry eyes flashing into Kiba's who was taken aback by the appearance of hatred throughout them. A flame splashing throughout those orbs was suddenly put out and replaced by that of distrust and a broken heart. "Toboe?" Kiba went close to him but the small being pushed past him roughly and back towards the group. Kiba watched him leave and slowly followed, he felt worried but with this strong essence of moon flowers so close it was driving him mad and he couldn't keep his thoughts straight.

* * *

That night while traveling, Toboe stayed next to Hige who rambled on about this and that and enjoyed poking fun at the little wolf when ever he got the chance. However Toboe was only listening with half an ear, his thoughts wondered from wanting to be with Kiba to thinking about if Tsume got a hold of him. He had never seen that side of him and felt scared with no one to run to.

* * *

Kiba kept glancing back towards his little one wondering what was wrong. He knew he had been somewhat out of it recently but he thought Toboe would have understood. Tsume on the other hand would glance at Toboe as well but with hungry looks and thoughts of what could be if only he could make the young wolf love him.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED?  
**  
**Author notes**: There you guys go! Another chapter....I know I made Tsume very evil in this chapter :( sorry, but in the beginning of Wolf's Rain he is just so damn cranky ha-ha So I felt like making him....VERY cranky...okay well EVIL! Sorry Tsume fans Don't get me wrong I love Tsume too okay. The SCANTY fan 


	4. Fixing Heaven One Piece At A Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain!  
  
Authors Notes: I WILL BE LEAVING FOR TAIWAN!!!!!! I will be gone about 2 months so I am not sure I can update my fics that much. I will be taking my laptop though and hopefully I can get a lot of writing down while I'm over there and update some. Thanks.

* * *

Fixing heaven....one piece at a time....

* * *

The darkness had swept everything up in its hands that night, the moon had been shut out and the wolves all felt their energy had been snatched away as well. Kiba was lying out in front of the pack, his muzzle buried in his large paws with golden eyes peering out from above his furry feet.  
  
Something cold had passed through the clan, he could feel it nipping at everyone's innards especially Toboe's. The frail wolf was sleeping behind Hige, the fat wolfs body squashing Toboe into the sandy earth but he didn't seem to care. In fact Kiba's companion hadn't talked to him for two days now and stuck to Hige like he was his mother. The large wolf seemed ecstatic about it though, he thought Toboe felt safe around him and thought of him as his protector.  
  
Thinking all these details over in his mind now, Kiba rose and walked over to the two. Lifting his hand, Kiba ran it over Toboe's wind caramel colored hair and sank down next to him. He had been too quiet lately and it seemed he never dare approach Tsume or himself but that's when something clicked on in their leader's head. Tsume.

* * *

Early that morning the pack was already up and about, running those endless miles again towards that growing smell of moon flowers. Kiba had asked if Hige would lead them for awhile on account of his superior nose, this boosting the ever growing ego of the jolly wolf. Kiba knew Toboe would try to stay next to Hige while he lead but there would be no way he could keep up for long. His plan didn't fail and soon the young wolf was struggling to keep next to Hige, panting and drooling he slowly started sinking to the back of the pack.  
  
The grey wolf slowly started to push in towards Toboe but Kiba was suddenly next to him when he snarled and bit Tsume in the back of the neck. Blood sprung from Kiba's fangs as he sank them as deeply as he could into the hot flesh making a howl erupt from the grey wolf's mouth. Tsume flipped around to attack Kiba back, with spats of spit and blood flying everywhere the two locked onto each other. The thundering cries and howls of the two large wolves made Hige stumble to a stop and watch with round eyes as his two pack mates went for each others throats.  
  
Toboe's eyes looked as if they may pop when he suddenly darted into the middle of the fight screaming for it to stop. The white and grey pair was too caught up in the fight when a pair of jaws accidentally clamped down on the young wolf's right leg, a crunch sprung from Toboe's leg and the pup cried out softly and fell.  
  
"Toboe!" Kiba yelled and kneeled down to cradle his companion next to him. Tsume stood in shock watching his secrete love writhe in pain as he tried holding the injured leg close to him. Though it had been Kiba's sharp teeth and powerful jaw that had clamped down on the poor pup he knew he was totally responsible for causing Kiba to fight with him.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Toboe yelled and ran as best he could off into the crevices of a mountain side nearby. Kiba took off after him drudging up dust as he sped off,  
  
"What the hell did I just see?" Hige questioned Tsume with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh...shut up, Hige."  
  
"MAN! A guy asks ONE question and gets it shoved down his throat...you all have attitude problems I swear! You know I knew a wolf once like that when I was-"  
  
Tsume sat back and watched Hige with half opened eyes, he assumed this was some sort of punishment for what he had done to Toboe.

* * *

Kiba yelled for his companion and searched in every small cave looking for him when he caught a distinct smell of wolf's blood.  
  
"Toboe?!" Running towards the scent Kiba came to a hault at the corner of a steep cliff and saw the small brown wolf with his back arched, sitting at the edge of it.  
  
"Just leave me alone..." He whispered but Kiba ran up to him and gently pushed him over nuzzling him softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry for everything..." Toboe pushed his muzzle into Kiba's thick soft hair and inhaled deeply. Kiba's gold eyes flashed over to the wound on his small lover's leg, gently he lowered his head and began licking at the wound cleaning out the grit and dried blood.  
  
"Does it feel better?" Toboe blushed softly and nodded, his bracelets clinking together as he reached up to cover his cheeks.  
  
"Now...tell me what happened between you and Tsume?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED?

* * *

Well I hope this chapter was okay....I just really wanted to get something out before I left for Taiwan...which is this Friday ;;; Luv The SCANTY fan 


	5. The Dark Side of the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain

Authors notes: Hi, here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it. Once again we see the evil side of Tsume….yay! haha ;; Enjoy

* * *

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

* * *

"So yeah…like this wolf was all up in my business and finally I was like, HEY what is YOUR pro-"

Tsume sat quietly next to Hige, his face staring into the grey earth. He had been listening to the husky wolf for well over thirty minutes now. He was thinking of Toboe and Kiba……mostly Toboe. That hurt look on his face and the pitiful howl he cried when his leg had met with Kiba's teeth. God did he love that petite wolf, he wanted him so badly! If only Kiba hadn't been around to screw things up, if only he and Toboe had gone their own way, if only….there was some way of cutting Kiba out of the picture.

"HAHA!!! Yeah and then he was like, "no man, MY nose is way better then YOURS!" I mean please" Tsume gritted his teeth and turned suddenly on Hige, bearing huge white fangs.

"SHUT THE HELL UP HIGE!!" Tsume snapped at the other wolf's neck making Hige whine out in discomfort. The grey wolf growled slowly then headed off towards a small grouping of rocks in the distance.

"MAN! What crawled up your butt and died!!!" Hige yelled, then when he realized he was alone now sulked sadly hoping Kiba and Toboe would come back soon.

* * *

Darkness had begun to set in now; the sky was a thick heavy orange color, with streaks of threatening grays streaking through it. Kiba rested his head behind Toboe's head and sniffed the young male's thick beautiful coat.

"You smell like moon flowers Toboe…." The young ones eyes widened and he looked up at Kiba.

"Are you saying that maybe…….I'm your paradise?" Kiba slowly touched his wet nose against Toboe's small nose and smiled a little.

"You're a part of my paradise, yes." Toboe's eyesight felt hazy as he stared into his lover's two warm golden eyes. The orange sky making hues of yellow appear on the older wolf's face and body. "You know I will keep searching for rakuen though……..but I need you right next to me to do it."

"Ki-…..Kiba I love you!" Toboe suddenly squeaked out and grabbed hold of him, squeezing him so close he could feel the white wolf's heart beat against his own chest. "Kiba………what are you going to do to Tsume?" Toboe was somewhat worried now after telling their leader what Tsume has done to him.

"Its nothing you need to concern yourself with." Kiba hung his head lovingly over Toboe's then reached his head back at the emerging crescent of moon and howled a long and beautiful chord.

* * *

It was dark when the two returned to where Hige still sat by himself.

"Toboe, are you okay?" Hige called out and ran over to him.

"I'm fine, my leg is a little sore but I'll live." Hige smiled cheekily and patted little Toboe on the back.

"Hige, where is Tsume?"

"Oh he went off somewhere over there; he was being a real grouch! I was telling him one of my GREAT stories and-"

"I see." Kiba stared off at the vague haunting outlines of the boulders.

"What is up with people interrupting me!!? Little one get over here, I got a great story for ya! Okay so there was this one wolf I knew and-"

Tsume watched quietly from atop one of the stones, he could see the bright fur of Kiba and knew Toboe was also back. He also knew if he could see Kiba, Kiba could see himself. He let a wide smile creep along his lips, white sharp teeth gleaming against the brushes of moonlight.

"Enjoy him while you can….Kiba…."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED???

* * *

Sorry guys it's been awhile, how did you like it? I feel like it's a soap opera now or something haha anyways please review! Thanks a lot!

The SCANTY fan


	6. When the Sun Shifts and Shines Upon Some...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

Author's notes: Wow…it's been a long time huh? Well I hope this chapter is long enough for being so late so here it is.

**

* * *

**

When the sun shifts and shines upon someone new

* * *

A bit of husky sunlight had run down from the grey skies the wolves had been traveling under for some days now. Mostly those clouds bore wind storms of snow and ice but today the sun warmed their backs as they roamed the barren fields. Kiba, who was also enjoying the warmth of sun, slowed the pace of the pack down to a relaxed trot. Toboe was all smiles at being able to enjoy himself for once, he hoped there would be many more bright cheerful days in the future for the group. However not everyone was enjoying their brisk warm walk, Tsume's shoulders were hunched up rather odd like and stiff as he watched the back of Kiba's head. Sometimes he appeared to be talking to himself, lips moving quietly and quickly, at times he would let out a small laugh and when the others turned to see what was funny his face had turned back to stone and he would glare at them.

"I think this trip is starting to get to Tsume." Hige whispered to Kiba while he continued to glance back at the gray wolf that had now locked eyes with him. Kiba didn't answer nor did he glance back but began to slow to a walk now.

"In my other pack we wouldn't have allowed this, there was this one wolf though, a couple screws missing from that one I tell ya! Always muttering to himself, sometimes he would just starting howling for no reason, started scaring the little ones," As Kiba listened he kept thinking that maybe he had let Tsume get too strange recently, he didn't want something to happen to anyone, especially Toboe who Tsume had taken long hours to watching now while smiling and muttering.

"So yea we had to get rid of him, left him back in this small valley….he didn't really seem to care. 'Course we explained to him why we were doing this….can't have a nutcase around especially with small pups running around and such…yea it was quite sad…" Kiba had altogether stopped now and was fully listening to Hige who suddenly lost his voice and looked alarmed.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Listening to your story…."

"….so that's what it looks like to be listened to!" The large wolf exclaimed.

Toboe suddenly came over, his smile still stuck in the same place; he bounded over to Kiba and nuzzled his head under his lover's neck. Hige got a wide smile to match Toboe's now only it wasn't a sweet smile but one that seeped with great mischief.

"Well would you look at this!" He grabbed Toboe away and wrapped an arm around him.

"Found yourself a cute little mate eh, Kiba?"

"Stop it Hige!" Toboe hissed and tried to get out of his grasp, unfortunately for him his older friend had no intentions of letting him go so easy.

"OOO smoochy smoochy!"

"SHUTUP!"

"When can we expect the first litter?"

"I HATE YOU HIGE!"

During all the commotion Kiba had walked up to Tsume whose eyes bore into him with such rage Kiba could feel the hatred from within the other wolf.

"Tsume, we need to talk." To his surprise the gray wolf smiled, bringing back his lips so that his teeth shown along with his thick pink gums. Kiba was immediately tense, he knew Tsume was planning something and a "little talk" away from the group would be perfect for whatever he had planed. However Kiba being the bullheaded leader that he was straightened up even taller and glanced at Tsume with blank eyes.

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

* * *

The two strong wolves where sitting far away from where Hige and Toboe where now. They both stared at each other, the views of the others were blocked by some surrounding boulders and a steep dusty valley lay not far behind them.

"I asked to talk with you since you have been acting quite unnatural lately."

"Unnatural"…" Tsume whispered, still smiling but staring at the black earth.

"Yes….either stop acting like this or you can head back to wherever you came from or would like to go. We don't need some mental wolf around us, we already have enough to worry and concern ourselves with." Tsume's smile faltered and he suddenly stood up.

"I'm not going anywhere without Toboe…." This time it was Kiba whose eyes clipped down to small slits and glared at him, also rising.

"Toboe is a part of this pack, my mate, he is not going anywhere and no one can make him do anything he doesn't want as long as I am the leader!"

"We'll just have to fix that then!" Tsume let out a fierce growl and lunged at Kiba's neck, breaking open old wounds as fresh blood splattered against his own grey fur. The white wolf latched onto the side of Tsume tarring out a thick piece of flesh when he suddenly felt one of his back paws slip over something. Alarmed he glanced back to see that they had both reached the steep valley. With great force Kiba pushed himself back foreword knocking down Tsume who let out a yip as his paw smashed against a sharp rock. The padded foot ripped open now and crimson painted the grey stone.

At hearing the close howls and angry yips Hige and Toboe took off in the direction of the other too.

"Oh no! What has Tsume done?"

"Nothing good that's for sure." The two ran as fast as they could and Toboe leapt up onto one of the boulders circling the area the two where in.

"Kiba!" The young mate screamed when he saw the white fur burning with blood.

"Toboe stay away-!" during that split second of distraction Tsume had bolted upright and knocked Kiba off the ledge of the valley's mouth. Two large golden eyes opened wide as he felt his legs touching nothing and dusty burnt air pushing against his back as he fell down.

"Toboe…" Kiba whispered before the sounds of his body smashing against the valleys sides echoed everywhere, dust flew up like swarms of flies dancing in the thick sunlight now.

Toboe ran howling towards the hanging but Tsume intercepted him, cradling him with the force of his body he smothered the side of his face with his own.

"My little Toboe, your mine again." The small wolf's eyes were bleeding tears that ran off his face as he screamed and howled trying to fight of Tsume's body. Hige went to run towards Tsume but he suddenly lifted Toboe high in his grip and edged him near the side.

"I'm the pack leader now," He breathed, his eyes where insane with energy and excitement.

"There's nothing a fat wolf like you can do about." Hige growled low and stretched out his body in an attack position.

"Do you really want to see fragile, little Toboe's body crushed to bits by the rocks below….?" Hige had no choice but to slowly straighten himself up, he was growling slowly still and eyeing the gray wolf with hate.

"I thought so." He began nuzzling Toboe again as he sobbed and screamed for Kiba but Tsume wouldn't let him get a look over the ledge, instead he ordered Hige to walk in front of him and dragged Toboe in a fierce lock next to him.

"This hunt for Paradise is over…" Tsume smiled and turned what was left of the pack off into a different direction. As the three wolves became specs now a sound of scratching and clawing echoed about. A white paw suddenly slapped against the top of the valleys ride, black claws dug deep into the tough dirt and slowly something pulled itself up.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

:Well how was it? Please review if you read, thanks

Luv

The SCANTY fan .:


End file.
